Give your heart a break
by LAlaLAnd328
Summary: One night can truly change the course of one's life. One decision, has the rippling effect into all other areas of your life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all!**_

I have decided to re-write Jailbait and I have a completely different idea for my Rei/Jed story. Political Games MAY come back-but if it does, it will be completely re-vamped as well.

The Queens should be coming to a close very soon (I'm hoping within the next two weeks?-we'll see)

However, I have been working with **VbabeFanatic** and due to her amazing skills, we have come up with this story. We have the story "outlined" and I am in the process of writing it. I wanted to give you all a taste though. ;)

She came up with the title-as we both realized we like Demi Lovato! =D

Anyways, I will be working on my writing and I hope you all see that within this story. I hope you all will also notice that in the final chapters of "The Queens" and the re-vamping of "Jailbait"

Anyways, here is the first chapter!

p.s..sending it to my editor too!

p.p.s. I don't own the characters. The story line was created by **VbabeFanatic-**I'm just writing it!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Little Girl**

_**"Tell me,  
Do you feel the way I feel?  
'Cause nothing else is real  
In the La La Land machine"**_

Mina stared into the mirror as cornflower blue eyes stared back. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and turned left. Admiring her form, she turned right. Turning around, she moved her head to look back in the mirror. The large grin couldn't be helped as she admired how her new swimsuit fitted her.

Victoria's Secret wasn't cheap-but she had saved all of her allowance to purchase this one suit. The orange two piece fit perfectly. She grinned at the push up halter and admired her knew curves. "He can't say no!" giggling like the school girl she happened to be, Mina did one 360 in the mirror and nodded her head. Grabbing her white sunglasses, cell phone, and beach towel, she headed out to the pool area.

She had practiced her entrance a million times prior-though she was still unsure if she could pull it off. "Don't trip Mins." She counted the seconds until she reached her parent's french doors that would take her outside. Taking a deep breath, she put her hand on the handle and pulled down.

Stepping out onto the terrace wasn't difficult and Mina held her smile in place as she watched her brother's friends socialize all around their backyard. Her older brother by six years, Jedrick, had returned home for spring break just two days ago-inviting over some of his college friends with him. Mina had admitted that she missed her brother-the house seemed too quiet without him. Though, she realized, it was easier to keep clean when he wasn't present.

Shaking her head from those thoughts, Mina glanced around. She smiled knowingly when a few of his friends stopped to gawk at her. She slid her sunglasses down on her perfectly arched nose and walked over to her favorite sunbathing spot. Unfolding the towel and placing it gently on the chair, she sat down-that too had been practiced.

With her sunglasses on, Mina could admire that which she had desired since the moment she laid eyes on him when she was five years old. Their families had come together when her father, Fredrick Gregorson, and Malcom's father, Henry Gunner, opened up a marketing firm together. From that moment on, Mina found her life completely intertwined with Malcom. And she found herself thanking God every time she saw him.

Malcolm Gunner was a prize specimen to behold, and Mina found that she simply couldn't get enough. His tanned skin stretched over a perfectly sculpted chest. Her eyes feasted on that said chest-as it was bare, glistening with water. She squirmed a little in her seat. His platinum blonde hair was tied back in a lose ponytail, scrapping his shoulders. She never thought she'd like a man with long hair, but if anything, it added to his masculinity. Her eyes traveled down to his swim trunks, almost nodding her head in approval of the deep blue and orange that lined around the trunks. Her eyes traveled back up, wondering what his hands would feel like. She licked her lips as her mind began to wonder. Then finally, her eyes came to the sexiest part about him; His eyes. A color so pale blue and icy, she wondered how they could even be natural. They seemed to hold something within their depths-something dangerous, forbidden. But if anything, that allured her even more.

Her own widened when she saw him looking directly back at her; His face revealing little. She knew he couldn't see where her eyes were, though she had a feeling he knew. She had rarely taken her eyes from him the moment he walked through their front door. She kept the smile from her face as she saw his eyes roam over her body. He hadn't seen her within the last few months, and Mina knew her body was finally becoming that of a woman's. She felt confident in her orange two piece and as if to show a point, she pushed her chest out and settled in more. The small smile couldn't be helped when his eyes jumped directly to her breasts.

A shadow fell over her, ruining her moment.

"What are you wearing?"

Mina glared at her brother; then felt more annoyed knowing her large sunglasses prevented him from seeing.

"My swimsuit, why?"

Jed glanced at her, then pulled his eyes back, "That's a piece of cloth-not a swimsuit."

Mina waved a hand in his direction, "It's a swimsuit and much more than those women wear in those posters that you used to have on your walls. Besides," she leaned back fully, "I'm tanning."

She watched her brother as he clenched his fists and looked around the backyard. Most of his friends had traveled to the barbeque towards the other end of the pool-though his blood boiled when a few looked his sister's way.

He was about to speak when another female's voice broke through, "You started without me, you brat."

Mina grinned and sat up. Lifting her sunglasses she winked at Raye, "No chance pyro-just sat down a second ago." Mina looked back up at her brother and watched him eye Raye. He always had a soft spot for her friend-though Raye showed more indifference towards her brother compared to anything else. She had met Raye when they were about eight years old and heading to their first summer camp. Ever since that first day on a very large bus, they had become inseparable. While they argued like no other-they also protected each other like sisters.

Raye moved to the chair on the opposite side of Mina and removed her flip flops. Within a few seconds, she removed the white tank top and short skirt as well. Mina smiled when she saw her brother swallow-forcing his eyes to look away. Raye plopped down in an unladylike fashion and turned towards the siblings.

"Do you have anything to drink Jed?"

As if her bathing suit was forgotten, Mina watched her brother take in Raye's two piece halter bikini and simply nod. However, without missing a beat, he shoved his hands in his front pockets and smiled, "Sure thing firebird, what do you want?"

Slipping her sunglasses back, Mina leaned back down. At least he forgot about her swimsuit.

* * *

Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, Mina moved towards the fridge and filled it up with water. Taking a sip, she leaned back against the counters and thought about the day's events. Malcolm had tried hard to keep his eyes away from her, though she caught a few glances here and there. Mostly glances filled with annoyance-but glances nonetheless. The day had moved on, with the guys eventually playing poker until dinner, boring Mina to no end and forcing her back inside. She glanced at the clock on the wall and wondered when Raye would be back. A phone call from her grandfather had her leaving quickly-with the promise of ice cream and chick flicks upon her return.

Taking another sip of her water, Mina wondered what her next course of action should be when the man who occupied her every thought marched into the kitchen. She smiled into her glass as he reached towards the same cabinet. Stepping aside, she watched him fill up his own cup with water.

"Thirsty?"

She glanced up and admired their height difference. She barely passed at 5'4, while he stood above 6'0- more than likely he reached 6'2. She loved the difference between them.

She narrowed her brow when she realized he had yet to answer. Instead, his ice blue eyes just seemed to stare. Nervousness began to take over as she twisted one long strand of her honey-kissed hair between her fingers. Taking a quick glance behind her, Mina checked to make sure no one else had come into the kitchen. She saw the bonfire that burned outside through the blinds-the guy's vacation still not over.

"Not anymore."

Mina shivered at the sound of his voice as she turned back to him. Did he have to be sexy in everything he did? Even how he talked?

"How was your day Malcolm? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did." He took another sip, his eyes traveling above her head towards the backyard," Did you?"

Mina smiled, "I did. I'm glad my friend came over-she's planning on coming back tonight. Just had to go home and help her grandpa for an hour or so."

She was babbling. She knew it. Raye told her not to babble. But she couldn't help it; it was part of her nature.

He only seemed to nod as he placed his cup down on the counter, "Why did you dress like that?"

That got her attention. "Dress like what?"

His ice blue eyes narrowed, "In that swimsuit today. Why did you dress like that?"

Mina felt her cheeks warm as she tapped her manicured nails on the marble counter tops.

"That's my swimsuit-is there a problem with it?"

"Yes. Little girls like you should not be wearing something so—" he seemed to think for a second, "provocative."

Mina felt her cheeks burn, not with glee this time, but rather, anger. Her devotion to him slipping to the waist-side, "I am not a little girl."

His lips moved up into what Mina thought resembled a smile as his eyes moved over her body. She had changed into a pink tank top and a pair of capris yogo pants. Though she was covered, his eyes made her feel like she was wearing almost nothing.

"No? You're what, 14?"

Mina glared at the man before, "I am 15 actually. And I don't need your approval on what I should wear."

"No? I thought that's what you were looking for today."

All anger faded as Mina's cornflower blue eyes gave her away. She bit her cherry flavored lips but stood her ground.

"No. For your information I was wearing the swimsuit I wanted to wear-for me."

His larger body took a step towards her, closing the distance between them rather quickly. Before she realized what was happening, she found both of his arms on either side of her; His hands gripping the counter, trapping her in.

"You're a horrible liar Mina."

Swallowing quietly, Mina dared to glance up and felt her body push against the counter by the look in his eyes. His eyes were taking her in, as one of his hands slipped to her petite waist and pulled her against him. She found herself not even trying to fight him.

Placing a hand against his chest, Mina let the other one roam slightly around. She gasped when a soft moan escaped from above her. Looking up, she noticed his eyes closed and his mouth slightly ajar. 'what would it be like to kiss him?'

Standing on her tippy toes, Mina wrapped her arm around his neck. Pulling him down, she smiled nervously as he got closer. Then, realization hit. Her eyes grew wide as she stared into his icy blue ones, a knowing smirk gracing his lips. 'I don't know how to kiss!' Biting her bottom lip once again, Mina felt her toes being to sink down. 'Coward' she whispered in her mind as she slowly lowered herself back to her normal height.

Before she could remove herself completely, she felt her body smash fully against his, looking back up Mina gasped once again at the look on his face, "Running away, little girl?"

At that Mina grabbed his head and brought it in direct contact with her own-her lips seeking his in the process. She grinned when they connected. She heard his deep moan and felt like giggling, 'Plus 1 for Mins!' As if he wasn't satisfied with her speed, Malcolm took complete control.

His tongue slipped out and traced her lips, coaxing her to open up for him; which Mina happily obliged. The small taste of alcohol floated around her senses, but Mina ignored it. Her body felt like it was ready to explode when his tongue moved skillfully around hers. His hands gripped her waist, her long hair pinned between his fingers, forcing her to stand against him-no room left for the imagination. Her eyes widened as she felt something hard poking her stomach. She knew what that was, and that fear alone had her pushing her hands against his chest. Within an instant, his lips left hers.

Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the kitchen as Mina stared at the floor, unable to make eye contact.

'Did we really just kiss?'

Mina peaked through her eyelashes, watching Malcolm take in a few deep breaths. It looked like he wanted to say something when they heard Raye's voice call from the entry way, "Hey Mins! I'm back! And I brought chunky monkey!"

Before Raye even reached the kitchen, Malcolm excited out through the back door.

Mina stood there; her hand on her swollen lips, her body still shaking from the experience. Running her tongue across her lips, she smiled. She still tasted him. Raye entered within a few seconds and was grinning head to toe as she held up the large ice cream container. Mina quickly grabbed her water and took a sip. Plastering on the smile everyone knew, Mina moved back to refill her glass, "Sounds good! Wanna watch Pitch Perfect and sing along while stuffing our faces?"

Raye's grin only grew, "You know me too well."

* * *

Mina's laugh could be heard throughout the house as Raye stood on the sofa, "No diggity! I like the way you work it!" When Raye jumped off the couch and started dancing along, Mina found herself falling over in laughter.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Mina giggled more, "You don't even know the song pyro!"

Raye turned and glared, her violet eyes flashing playfully, "I know it more then you blondie!"

"I resent that!" Grabbing a decorative pillow, Mina aimed for Raye's head and laughed when her dark haired friend dodged it easily.

"Ladies, when will you be heading to bed?"

Mina and Raye both looked towards the staircase at Mina's mother; her soft voice carrying over the noise. Mina grinned at her mom, "We may be taking an all nighter mom!"

Mrs Gregorson smiled and nodded, "Alright ladies, just try and keep it down, okay?"

"Sure thing Mrs G!" Raye moved back to the couch and plopped down. "What movie did you want to watch after this?"

Mina glanced to the backyard once again. Her brother and his friends were still out there. She sighed deeply.

"Alright mins. Spill."

Mina whipped her head towards her best friend, "Spill? Spill what?"

Raye rolled her eyes at Mina's pathetic attempts to hide whatever it was. "You're a horrible liar Mins. Spill. Something happened after I left. Tell me."

Mina turned back towards the back patio, "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell a soul?"

The dramatic sigh had Mina turning back and rolling her eyes, "I'm serious!"

"Go ahead blondie. You know I won't tell anyone."

Mina glanced around, making sure no one had crept back inside or worst, her mother or father had come back down stairs. Satisfied that no one was around, Mina leaned in close to Raye, "After you left, I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Malcolm came in after me."

Raye leaned in even closer as Mina's voice dropped drastically lower, her own voice mimicked hers, "and?"

Mina's cornflower blue eyes dotted around. When it looked to be as no one else was around, she finally turned back to her best friend,

"He kissed me."

* * *

Well there you have it! The first chapter! What do you all think?

Opinions? Reviews? Thoughts?

You're all the best!

-LAla


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! I am back!

I have been working diligently on my stories and now just have to transfer them from paper to computer! (I have down time at work)

I have Jailbait worked out. Finishing up The Queens (typing) this story, AND...I've been secretly working on a story for Rei/Jed! But, that one cannot be posted until The Queens is done. Sorry! I need to finish The Queens first and foremost!

Anyways, to answer a few things.

Venusian Angel - Don't worry! :) You'll see what we had planned within this chapter.

lychee-ran - Haha don't worry either! While I'm not a yuri fan and there wont be any of that within my stories, I'm glad you're enjoying this story! :)

Vargas123 - Thank you!

luckyduck8801 - Me too! I wish there were more M/K stories!

raye85 - ;) Keep reading and you'll find out!

VbabeFanatic- Hahaha Why wouldn't you get mentioned?! You ARE the creator of this. I'm simply the one who helped put it on "paper" :)

I will be sending this over to my editor, but I wanted to post it too..hahaha

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2:** **_She's got it, yeah baby, she's got it! _**

* * *

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear perfume for you**  
**Make me so nervous**  
**That I just can't hold your hand**

* * *

Mina scrubbed her face as she glanced around the family room. The noise from the TV her and Raye had left on, played in her dreams throughout the night. Looking around, she grimaced at the empty carton of chunky monkey. 'Did we really finish that whole thing?' Her eyes left the empty ice cream container at the sound of soft snoring coming from her right. She grinned as she looked over at Raye sprawled out on the floor; her long dark hair sticking out in random places.

She looked up when Jedrick walked into the kitchen.

"Sleep well?"

Mina nodded and yawned-stretching, "Yep. Did you?"

Jed leaned against the island in the kitchen, his eyes drifting to the raven haired beauty. "Not really. We stayed up till 6 this morning."

Mina nodded and stood. As any good friend would do, she kicked Raye lightly on her way out; a low grunt had Mina smiling, "Make sure she wakes up. I'm going to take a quick shower."

Raye lifted her head, "I'll get you back blondie. I was having an amazing dream."

Mina turned as she stepped on the staircase, her golden blonde hair flowing around her, "Really? Was Jed your Knight in shining armor?!"

Mina grinned and took the stairs two at a time when Raye's only response was a death glare.

"Blondes!" Sitting up, Raye began to stretch and froze. Jed, still leaning against the island counter smiled at her. She shifted but refused to look away from his gaze. His smile widened at her discomfort.

"Morning sunshine."

* * *

Mina smiled in the mirror. She turned left, then right once again. A common ritual she had developed within the last few months. Hearing her bedroom door open she called out, "You can use the shower in one sec Raye!" Tapping her long braid, Mina nodded once more before exiting the bathroom.

She grinned and made one twirl as she exited, "Do you like my out.." Mina froze in her turn as her vision encompassed platinum blonde hair from someone much larger than Raye. She had to catch herself in the shock.

"Malcolm…"

She watched him as he stood near her door, his eyes moving slowly around her room. Then finally his ice blue eyes landed on her. "I needed to speak with you Mina-I hope you don't mind me coming in your room."

Mina smoothed out her light blue summer dress. She hadn't expected him to actually come in her room. She swallowed gently, "No, I don't mind."

He nodded but Mina noted that he looked-uncomfortable. His hands were fisting.

"I wanted to apologize Mina."

That took her by surprise, "For what?"

He seemed to take a second before answering, "For what happened last night. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was irresponsible of me. It was inappropriate. I'm six years your senior. You're 15."

Mina narrowed her eyes, her brow furrowing. He sounded like he was making excuses to try and not like her, "I didn't mind Malcom-In fact-" Mina felt her small feet move even closer to him, her courage building, "I would love it if you did it again." She stood directly in front of him now, her head bent back to look him in the eye. She watched his eyes narrow but his nostrils seemed to flare. She heard once, perhaps in one of her science classes, that the pupils dilate when looking at something pleasing. She wanted to grin as she noticed his pupils expand. 'Why was he fighting this?'

His hand was lifting when her bedroom door opened. He seemed to jump back, his eyes widened in fear.

"Hey Mins, your brother is leaving, he wanted.." Raye stopped and stared, her eyes narrowing at Malcolm.

"Excuse me."

Raye moved back as Malcolm exited. She turned her hazel eyes towards Mina, "What the hell was he doing in your room?"

Mina only grinned, a look of triumph on her face, "He's fighting it but he can't resist me!"

Raye rolled her eyes, "I think the blonde is seeping to the brain even more."

Mina could only giggle as she marched out of the room. "Come on pyro, lets go say goodbye to my brother!"

She couldn't help the smile that played on her face. While her brother was leaving, Mina had also learned something else. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Malcolm was at least attracted to her. Something she could use to her advantage.

* * *

_**~Three years later~**_

Malcolm tapped his long fingers on the steel conference table. Waiting on Jed was becoming a constant thing in their business. He glanced around and noticed Darien, Nate, and Zachary were doing the same. They all grinned at him; a knowing look passed between them. The door to the conference finally opened, alerting everyone to the arrival of a new occupant.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. The conference call with my dad took longer than expected."

"And will we be going to the conference in Vegas?"

Jed nodded at Darien, "Yeah. It's going to be held next week. It should be about marketing strategies, innovation and development, advertising and online media. Fun stuff."

The four other men around the room nodded as he spoke.

Zachary glanced up from his notepad, "What hotel will we be staying at?"

Jed flipped open the ipad that was placed before him on the table. Scrolling through a few options, he nodded, "We have three two bedroom, penthouse suits at the MGM."

Malcolm lifted an eyebrow, "Why do we need Three? Is Zach or Darien bringing their wives?" Looking around, Darien shook his head, "Serena is four months pregnant-I wouldn't bring her to Vegas. Not healthy for her."

Zachary shook his head as well, "Ami has her residency to do."

Jed simply kept his head down until all eyes turned on him. "My dad asked if I could bring Mina with me- as him and my mom are going to an international conference in Berlin. They don't want her home alone-its her spring break this coming week."

Nate seemed to grin, "So does that mean her raven haired friend you have always talked about and text constantly, is coming too? Planning on getting hitched in Vegas Jed?"

Jed glared, "Raye is coming, actually- and no, I won't be 'getting hitched in vegas'."

Malcolm's heart seemed to stop for a second as he remembered Jed's sister. It had been three years since he last saw her. He knew this was her final year of high school-well, the final few months, she was graduating in May. He had refused to visit over Christmas vacation or any other vacation since the last time. He knew it was pathetic, but the farther he stayed away from the blonde goddess, the better it would be for them. He still dreamed about their kiss, and regardless of how many women he invited to his bed-none replaced the one he knew he could never have.

Their age difference being the biggest thing that made him keep his distance. Though, he wasn't sure how her parents would take it if they actually tried to date. Mr. and Mrs. Gregorson adored him, that he knew. But, he didn't think they would like him so much if he did anything with their little girl. He shook his head out of his musings, "Isn't Mina a little young to be in Vegas? I don't feel like babysitting."

Jed glanced up once more from his ipad, "Shes 18 now Mal-about to graduate high school. Besides, my parents asked and I couldn't really say no. Raye will be there. I'm not worried. How much trouble could she honestly get into anyways with me around?"

* * *

Mina tapped her manicured finger against her chin-her sky blue eyes shifting back and forth over every outfit in her closet. She whined as she turned towards her friend, "I have no idea what to pack Raye!"

Raye glanced up from the magazine she had splayed out before her. "You have clothes-grab some and shove them in the suitcase."

Mina looked towards the one suitcase that Raye had brought, which now sat towards her bedroom door. "How did you pack so little?"

Raye rolled her eyes as she looked back down at the magazine, "I'm efficient."

Mina huffed and turned back towards her closet. With sheer determination, she grabbed items that would fit the weather.

"I'm thinking three pairs of jeans-seven tank tops—no, no five tank tops. Four cardigans. Two dresses-both for clubbing and dancing! A maxi dress…Raye what else?"

"A brain?"

Mina poked her head out of the closet and stuck out her tongue, "And what did you pack oh mighty pyro?"

Raye looked up again, "Five pairs of jeans. Six pairs of underwear. Six bras. Three different kinds of shoes. Two dresses. One hoodie. Four tank tops. Two cardigans and three regular shirts."

"I would probably need a sweater! It is March after all in Vegas-might get chilly."

Grabbing her favorite pull over-she grinned at the writing on the front- 'She's got it' displayed in all white against the stark black, and tossed that towards her suitcase. Soon, a pile formed as clothes were being tossed out to land either directly in the open suitcase, or beside it.

"Hey Raye-you should bring this."

Raye looked up as a red dress landed directly on her head. "What's this?" Picking it off, she sat up and spread the dress out before her. Mina could only grin, "I picked it out for you the other day when I went shopping. I thought it was a 'Raye Dress'. Do you like it?"

Raye moved the dress from side to side. While it appeared a little shorter then she would prefer-it was a halter. Though, she grimaced at the back, it did cut pretty low.

"Why would I need a dress like this Mins?"

Mina's smile widened as she turned back to her closet, "You want to impress my brother, don't you?"

Raye glared, "We're only friend Mina. He texts me occasionally."

"You mean every day?"

"Occasionally."

Mina only nodded as she shifted through her clothes one last time, "Sure pyro." She paused for a moment, then leaned back, her eyes gleaming, "Hey, when you two get married, I'll be the maid of honor, right?"

Raye was about to say something when someone else interrupted them,

"You done, Mina?"

Both girls looked up as Mr. Gregorson walked in, his sky blue eyes-the exact color of Mina's-smiled at the display.

"Almost daddy!"

Mr. Gregorson nodded, "Mina, you're going for six days-do you really need all of this?" He glanced through her clothes, his brows furrowing at the sheer amount.

"Daddy! I'm a girl! Of course I need it!" He could only nod. "Alright, well, your brother called. He's on his way."

Mina nodded and rushed into her bathroom, "I'm almost done!"

Mr. Gregorson shared a look with Raye and laughed as Rye rolled her eyes, "She'll never be done Mr. G."

* * *

Jed scratched his head at the three suitcases his sister managed to shove in his trunk-forcing his and Raye's to the backseat of his Jaguar XJ. Raye clucked her tongue as she shook her and slipped quickly into the passenger seat as Mina hugged her parents.

"Mina, you behave and listen to your brother, alright? We'll be home next weekend."

Mina smiled sweetly at her mother, "Of course mom!"

Mina moved quickly to her father and accepted his bear hug, "You be good my little Min."

Mina nodded into his chest, "I will daddy. I promise."

Jed stood beside the driver side of his car, "We're going to miss our flight if we don't go now. They shut down a few roads to LAX."

Both of their parents nodded as Mina slipped into the backseat.

Mina waved from the window as the car pulled away from the curb. While this was her first 'vacation' away from her parents, she couldn't help but feel a little liberated. Vegas. And Malcolm would be stuck with her the entire week. She grinned down at the outfit she had chosen for the plane ride; A simple white jersey pencil skirt with a hot pink polka dotted v-neck top. She wondered what he would think of her now; She was finally legal.

* * *

Malcolm waited by his car, watching the small crew load their luggage onto their jet. Jed had just arrived, pulling multiple suitcases from his trunk and handing them off. His eyes had caught sight of long blonde hair, but he forced himself to watch the plane only situated about 50 feet from him. Nate stood to his left, his broad body helping to also keep her from his view.

"You seem out of it Mal."

Malcolm looked evenly to the side-as him and Nate stood around the same height-both tapping out around 6'3. "I am. I don't understand why Jed had to bring her along. What if she does something stupid?"

Nate glanced over and seemed to shrug, "Jed would kill anyone guy who touched her-I'm honestly not too worried. Although," Nate glanced up from his cell phone, "You seem particularly concerned about her and not so much her friend. Something you'd like to tell me?"

Malcolm narrowed his eyes, "Our families have been friends since I was 11 years old."

Nate chuckled lightly, "You sure that's the only reason? Cause I see a nice pair of legs, a beautiful face, nice round—" He was shoved, not so gently, as Malcolm moved past him, a low growl emitting from his throat.

Malcolm stopped at the stairs leading to the jet as he watched tan legs, hidden beneath a knee length pencil skirt; walk up the steps and into the plane. He swallowed and shook his head as Nate chuckled beside him, "Going to be a long flight, huh?"

Turning his ice blue eyes on his once good friend, Malcolm marched up the steps. The sound in perfect sync with Nate's booming laughter.

* * *

=)

I hope you're all enjoying this, and see, I told you not to worry! She's older!

Review/comment/criticism/opinions welcome!

~LAla


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all!

I am terribly sorry for the long delay. I have had a family emergency that has taken over my mind for some time.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. More to come!

* * *

Chapter 3

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**  
**When you come around, I get paralyzed**  
**And every time I try to be myself**  
**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

* * *

Mina pursed her lips together to stop from smiling at how well the seating arrangement played out. Darien, Zachary, and Nate moved towards the second row of four chairs-with Nate placing his briefcase in the empty chair beside him. She didn't see it, but she swore Malcolm glared as he turned to take the chair beside her brother-directly in front of her. She slipped in beside Raye-who had conveniently taken the coveted window seat.

The medium sized private jet hosted three seating areas-all in pairs of fours with a table situated between them. A small kitchenette and a bathroom towards the back of plane left room for a good size walkway for the stewardess to travel down.

Mina heard the pilot come over the intercom, but her mind traveled to the Adonis sitting before her. She lowered her eyes, but they still swept over him-drinking in the sight.

His hair had been cut-he wore it more professional now-shorter. It was still that perfect color of platinum. His skin was tanned as well-making it appear impossible that his hair and ice blue eyes were real. She had admired his black slacks-which through careful consideration, she knew were Armani. His white long sleeve shirt was tucked flawlessly into his trousers. She had even noticed his spit-shined leather shoes. Mina felt the blood rise in her cheeks as he turned towards her brother and began folding up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows-revealing taut, brawny arms.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a nudge from her right. Glancing to her side, Raye smiled knowingly, "I gotta go to the bathroom."

Mina furrowed her brow, 'had they already taken-off?' A quick glance confirmed it and Mina felt her cheeks turn red. 'Was I really that absorbed in him?'

Moving from her seat, Mina grinned, "Hey pyro! Does this mean I get your window seat?"

Raye turned slightly, moving out of the way for the stewardess, "If you value your life-I wouldn't."

Mina chuckled as she leaned against her seat. She sighed when Malcolm and her brother both pulled out their briefcases, work quickly feeling the table.

"Hey Jed?"

Mina waited till her brother looked up at her-her hopes of Malcolm doing the same diminished.

"Yeah Mins?"

"What are the plans exactly for Vegas?"

"Well, we all have the conference, starting tomorrow-Monday till Thursday; the latest speaker ending at five. After that, we should be free. I expect you girls to probably lay around the pool, go shopping, get your nails done, or whatever it is you girls do."

Raye slipped back into her seat as she glared at Jed.

"What about dancing?"

Mina watched Jed's blue eyes narrow as she took her seat again.

Her brother leaned forward, "Dancing? As in clubbing?"

Mina watched Raye nod her head, a look of defiance clearly noted.

"Yeah. We brought dancing clothes-I'd like to go."

Mina lifted an eyebrow-the only dancing clothes Raye had packed were the ones she had forced her to pack-which was one dress.

Jed leaned back, his hands going back to work on his ipad, "I promised your grandfather and my parents that I would watch out for you two-if you go dancing-expect myself and probably the others to come along as well."

Mina tapped Raye's leg beneath the table-knowing that Raye was simply egging her brother on. When Raye turned her hazel eyes towards her, Mina simply smiled.

Their years of friendship allowing them to understand each other without too many words needed to be spoken. Mina grinned as Raye glared and crossed her arms; her long black hair helping to shield her as she faced the window.

* * *

The flight was over quickly and Mina found that she was actually thankful-as Malcolm and her brother seemed engrossed in their work.

By the time they pulled up to their hotel-Mina heard her stomach growling, demanding food.

"Hey Jed, will we be eating soon?"

Jed simply nodded as he grabbed his ipad once more, "I have reservations at seven for us at Crush." He nodded to the bellhop, "By the way," He turned slightly as they walked into the hotel lobby, "I originally booked the penthouse suits. I guess they upgraded us to two Skylofts. Malcolm, myself, you and Raye will share one. Nate, Zachary, and Darien will be sharing the other-they each have three bedrooms. Yours will have two Queens beds. Sound good?"

Mina grinned, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Mina flopped down on the bed closes to the window and stared out into the setting sunset. She could hear Raye on the other bed-grumbling something to herself.

"Lets get ready for dinner!" With a new ounce of energy, Mina jumped off her bed and grabbed her make-up bag.

"Whats wrong with what we're wearing now?"

Mina turned towards Raye, "Come on Raye- we have the chance to get all dolled up!"

Raye grumbled some more but rolled off the bed. Mina could only grin as she opened her suitcase.

* * *

Malcolm stood by the door; his hands stuffed in his pockets. He hadn't bothered to change-knowing the outfit he wore was acceptable for their dinner option. He glanced at the bar further inside. He really needed a drink right about now.

Jed moved down the stairs two at a time, his shoes barely making a sound. "They aren't down yet?"

Malcolm only shook his head, watching Jed sigh as he looked at his watch. "Mina! Raye! We're going to be late!"

Malcolm willed himself not to look up as he heard the soft movement of shoes hitting the carpet-but his eyes refused to listen. First came Raye in her splendid glory. Her hair tied up in a loose French twist. She wore a plum colored halter dress that synched around her small waist. He glanced over at Jed and watched his good friend swallow.

He turned just in time to see a goddess descend. Her long blonde hair was set in long waves down her back, her bangs parted to one side. Her golden skin seemed to glow even more in the short black dress she wore. He found his eyes trailing to the hem; cut at least two inches above her knees. He followed it as it sat like a second skin against her to the fitted sweetheart bodice; held up by a strap on each side of her bust that seemed to bow until it reached a gold clasp. That gold clasp reached around her neck like a stiff necklace-enticing when paired with her swan like neck.

He turned his eyes away quickly when she reached the final step, "We're ready."

He noticed Jed glance his way, but ignored it as he opened the door.

* * *

Mina smiled as the waiter handed her the menu. Admiring the room, she turned when Raye bumped her, "What will you be having Mins?"

Mina turned to the menu quickly, "Not sure yet. You?"

Raye glanced over the menu, her eyes widening at the prices.

"Order whatever you want Raye-please." Both Mina and Raye looked up at Jed sitting across from them.

He smiled gently, "I'm having the 8oz sirloin with a kale salad."

Mina watched Raye look back at the Menu, a look of uncertainty gracing her features.

"I think I'll get the mixed green salad with the margherita pizza. I think dessert is in order too!"

Raye glanced up, giving her a soft smile, "I'll have the same; that sounds delicious."

Looking down the table, Mina watched Darien, Zachary, Nate, and Malcolm all engage in business talk. Soon, Jed joined them.

Sighing in defeat, Mina grabbed the dessert menu.

"What do you think Raye?" Bringing their heads closer, both scanned the dessert menu.

Within an instant, both laughed at one in particular.

Mina couldn't hold it in, "I'll have the threesome!"

All eyes on the table turned towards the two girls, making them both laugh harder.

Jed reached over and snatched the dessert menu from their hands. Shaking his head, he chuckled, "Crème Brulee Threesome. I've had it before. You'll both enjoy it."

Mina glanced at Malcolm, situated beside her brother, watching his eyes sweep over her and then his head turned once again back towards the other three occupants.

Grabbing her water in annoyance, she took a sip, needing something to cool her off.

* * *

Raye laughed loudly at something Nate said as they walked through the casino. Darien and Zachary had left them over an hour prior-wanting to call their wives and head to bed. Mina had wanted to hug Nate when he suggested they stay out a little later-perhaps trying their hands at the poker tables.

Mina had smiled and nodded. While she couldn't gamble herself, no one bothered to ask her or Raye's age as Nate, Malcolm, and her brother played a round or two at different tables.

As the three guys picked another table, Mina leaned against the wall to the side-the day finally catching up to her.

"I'm almost ready for bed-what time is it?"

Raye laughed as she checked her watch, "Its only 10 Mins."

"Really? I thought it was at least past midnight."

Raye shook her head as her eyes scanned the casino. "Thanks for bringing me along-I don't think I could repay you."

Mina slapped Raye on arm, "Pyro- me casa a si casa."

Raye rolled her eyes, "You never paid attention in Spanish class, did you?" Chuckling Raye went on, "Its Mi casa es su casa."

Mina shrugged, "The meaning is the same. Besides, I invited you. Its only right that I pay. Now stop worrying about such—"

"What are you two lovely ladies doing here by yourselves?"

Mina and Raye looked up into a pair of golden brown eyes.

"Excuse me?" Mina looked towards Raye-knowing her friend didn't receive the name pyro for nothing.

The guy chuckled, a deep sound that did nothing to calm her nerves.

"I noticed two beautiful women standing here by themselves-I couldn't help myself and wondered why. Are you two alone?"

Mina lifted an eyebrow, "We're obviously not alone-we're standing beside each other-talking to each other. Alone would indicate that we wouldn't be."

She saw Raye give a small grin from the corner of her eyes.

"Calm down ladies-I was just seeing if you would like to join my friends and I. We have a penthouse and are in need of a few more guests."

Raye was about to speak when another male voice entered the conversation.

"They actually are not alone and I will give you about 1 second to back off."

Mina and Raye turned towards Jed as their new 'acquaintance' did as well.

His golden eyes seemed to darken at the three men standing behind him, "And you are?"

Jed took another step forward, "That's my girl and the other is my sister. I asked once, I won't ask again."

The guy glanced back, shrugged and walked off-seemingly outnumbered.

Mina felt Raye stiffen beside her.

"Your girl?!"

She watched Jed flinch and turn his attention directly towards Raye, "It was a way to get him away."

Raye bristled, "We were doing just fine. I don't need you to swoop in and save me."

Jed took another step forward, "I think you did. He was twice your size Raye. Don't be stupid."

"Go to hell!"

Mina watched Raye stomp off in the opposite direction of their rooms-clearly ready to leave the hotel. She moved her sky blue eyes back to her brother, about to say something but was stopped as he held up a hand, "I'll handle it."

He took off in a slight jog-trying to catch up. Mina grinned-Raye moved quick.

"Well-that was interesting. Sadly, I must be off to bed. Have a goodnight you two." Mina turned towards Nate, her like of him growing even more as he tipped his head and walked off before Malcolm could even say anything.

She stared at Nate's back until he was out of view, than turned back towards Malcolm, "I guess I'll wait for Raye to come back."

Malcolm seemed to think for a moment then nodded, "Might as well." He crossed his arms over his chest and Mina felt her mouth water at the sight. She turned her head towards the doors leading out-seeing her brother and Raye just right outside the doors, "He loves her. She loves him. I don't understand why they don't just get together."

"Maybe shes too young."

Mina turned quickly at that, "Why would you say that? She's 18 now. She's not too young."

Malcolm shrugged as he slammed his hands inside his pockets, "Shes young-naïve. Jed needs someone more mature-less hot-tempered."

Mina felt her spine snap straight, "My parents are eight years apart and have a beautiful marriage. Jed and Raye are only six years. I don't see what the big deal is."

Malcolm watched the couple through the doors. Raye looked like she was about to walk away, when Jed reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. They stood close, Jed's hand refusing to let her go.

Malcolm glanced down, "She's still too naïve. She doesn't know much of the world."

Mina furrowed her brow, 'why does it seem like he's talking about us-instead of Raye and Jed?'

Before Mina could respond, Jed and Raye walked through the doors-correction, She watched Raye stomp through-with Jed quickly following.

"Lets go to our room Mins."

Mina could only nod as Raye pulled her ahead of her brother and Malcolm. Looking back, she glared at her beloved brother. Sometimes he really was a jerk.

* * *

Monday

Mina sighed as she turned over for the fourth time. The sun was gorgeous today and she wanted to make the most of it. Raye sat beside her in her red bikini-a large floppy hat shoved roughly on her head, a book in hand.

Raye had stayed quiet the rest of the evening-refusing to talk about what had happened and she knew better then to push the issue. She rolled over again when her phone beeped. She plopped one eye open and read the new text message. "Jed says they'll be done early today and that we could all go to an early dinner if we want."

Raye mumbled something under her breath-as Mina plopped up on one elbow-"Spill pyro."

Raye pushed her sunglasses farther up her nose, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mina snorted, "Yes you do. Now spill. Something happened between you and my brother-what is it?"

"Your brother is just a jerk that's all. I didn't need saving!"

Mina found herself rolling her eyes as she sat up and flipped her legs to the side so she could face her friend, "He was just being my protective brother that he's always been. He's done the same for both us since I can remember-whats the deal now?"

Mina could almost hear Raye grit her teeth, "Its what he called me."

Mina blinked, trying to remember the words, "What did he call you?"

"He said I was 'his girl' Mina."

Mina's mouth made a perfect 'O' as she tried to catch on, "Okay, and? I feel like I'm missing something here Raye."

Raye dropped her book off to the side, "Maybe I'm just overreacting."

Mina nodded as a shadow fell over them.

"Hey there ladies."

Both Raye and Mina rolled their eyes at the golden hair guy from last night.

Raye spoke up, "Can we help you?"

"I know you're taken, but I figured I'd invite you ladies to a club tonight-you can even bring your bodyguards."

Mina glanced sideways at Raye as he held out a flyer. Reaching for it, she read over it, "Tryst NightClub at the Wynn?"

Golden boy simply nodded as Mina handed Raye the flyer.

"Sounds interesting-once our boyfriends are done with work-maybe we could go play. Thanks."

Mina felt her eyes widen slightly at Raye-but turned to the guy and nodded, "Yeah-what she said."

The guy smiled-sending a chill down Mina's spine-and not a good one, before walking off.

"Why did you say that Raye?"

Mina watched Raye reach for her book again, "Because he wouldn't leave us alone if I didn't. See. I can handle myself."

Mina grabbed the flyer back again, looking it over, "Do you actually want to go?"

Raye shrugged, "Why not?"

Mina felt a grin begin spreading over her lips, "And you can wear the actual dress I brought for you!" Jumping up, Mina did a small jig and giggled, "We should start getting ready now! It opens at ten tonight!"

She watched Raye look at her cell, rolling her eyes, "Mins, its only two."

* * *

Malcolm leaned back in his chair-the talk about innovation in the market place was beginning to bore him to tears. He already knew about all of this. He sighed quietly as he looked around. Zachary and Darien were taking notes. At least someone was.

He closed his eyes as he rubbed his face. Swinging his eyes back open, he shook his head. Closing his eyes proved to be a difficult task as each time he did, he pictured the golden goddess descending the stairs. He didn't sleep well the night before and his irritation was beginning to show. He stood as the rest of the audience did, clapping. Malcolm clapped as well-though he felt more thankful that it was over compared to anything else.

He watched Zachary and Darien begin walking ahead, comparing notes. He jumped slightly when an arm was tossed around his shoulders, "You seem out of it today."

Malcolm turned his ice blue eyes towards Nate and shrugged, "Couldn't sleep well last night."

Nate seemed to nod in understanding, glancing around as he did. "I would have had trouble as well."

Malcolm furrowed his brow, shoving Nate's arm from his shoulders, "Shut up."

He heard Nate's laugh as he pushed the button for the elevator.


End file.
